Vincent (Comic Series)
Vincent is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 146 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, living with his wife and son, and serves as an antagonist for Volume 25: No Turning Back. After his son is killed by the leader of a group known as The Whisperers, Vincent becomes furious with Rick Grimes' refusal to take action against them. As a result, Vincent plans an ambush on him, alongside Morton Rose. The plan to scare Rick into taking action goes astray once Morton takes things too far, resulting in his death. Vincent apologizes to Rick and is forgiven the next day during a speech. Afterwards, Vincent joins Rick's militia against The Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Vincent life before the apocalypse, except that he lived with his wife and son. It is possible he and his family lived in or near Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse No Turning Back After being informed by Rick Grimes about his son's death, Vincent informs and consults his wife, Julia. Afterwards, he demands that Rick tell him what they are going to do for revenge, and tells him he will go down to the Whisperers' Camp himself and kill a large amount of Whisperers. Rick tells the loved ones of the deceased that they are still trying to access the situation and make a plan that won't put everything they have at risk. He later appears at the meeting, trying to tackle Rick. Vincent continues to grieve over the death of Josh. Julia tries solacing him, saying that Rick will take care of the situation. Vincent angrily lashes out at his wife, claiming that Rick hasn't done anything beneficial for Alexandria and asks if she ever thought that everything that has happened in the community was caused by Rick himself, revealing that he thought Douglas Monroe was the better leader. Vincent eventually calms down and says that all he ever wanted was for Josh to become an adult and his focus on Josh's survival kept him stable, despite the changed world. He and his wife are then visited by Morton Rose and his son. Later that night, a hooded Vincent and Morton ambush Rick on the streets of Alexandria. When Morton intends to kill Rick after his hood falls off, Vincent however, tells Morton to stop. This results in Morton getting into a small quarrel with Vincent. With Morton distracted Rick rips out his jugular, killing him. Vincent later appears at Rick's speech, being forgiven by Rick himself for his actions. Call To Arms Vincent is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. Rick saves him from getting killed by a roamer. He returns back to Alexandria and greets his wife. Later he talks with Rick, apologizing for his previous attack on him with Morton. Volume 28 Vincent is seen at the gates of Alexandria with his wife, observing the massive walker herd. After the herd knocks the gates down, Vincent and Julia retreat further into Alexandria with the rest of the surviving residents. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vincent has killed: *Morton Rose (Indirectly Caused) *5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Appearances Trivia * Although Vincent first appeared in issue 146 (well after the introduction of the Alexandrian Safe Zone) he is actually one of the original Alexandrian citizens and lived there before Rick Grimes and was present during the leadership of Douglas Monroe Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Alive